Many paths to follow
by chakrafist
Summary: Miku is a student at the soul society. She doesn't have many friends but has an interesting relationship with Shinihami Sosuke Aizen. When he betrays the soul society she has many choices to make, will she follow him or will she stay and fight for the soul society. Interactive story.
1. Chapter 1

It was six in the morning and a beautiful sunny day in the soul society, Miku had just woken up. She turned over and looked at rays of sun shining through the partially opened blinds.

_I guess I better get ready for training_

She pulled the covers from herself and groaned as she slowly lifted her head from the soft, warm pillow.

Miku was a student at the soul society, she was a quiet girl and found it difficult to keep friends, not because she was shy but simply because she couldn't be bothered to make the effort, though, there was one person who she always hung out with. His name was Sosuke Aizen. Miku had always gotten along with Aizen, not because of his overly nice personality but because of something underneath that. No one else seemed to notice it but there was something dark inside that man. He almost reminded her of herself, only, she didn't put the effort in to hide it. It was a weird friendship, whilst Aizen put in most of the effort to make a conversation and to meet up outside of classes, Miku made none. Girls would look on in jealousy when they saw the both of them walking together, she would often hear them making snidey comments about her appearance and her personality and most of the time she would just shrug it off, after getting a sympathetic look or two from Aizen.

A few hours after Miku had woken up and gone to the training grounds, she was finally finished, she spotted Aizen and walked over to him.

"Ah, Miku. I'm feeling hungry, shall we go to the cafe?" Aizen said as he saw her

"Sure" Miku replied flatly.

They arrived at the cafe and sat down, Aizen ordered some noodle soup while Miku ordered some green tea

"You should have some tea Aizen"

"Ok then, make that two green teas"

"Why did you join the Soul Society, Aizen?"

Aizen looked over the rim of his glasses at Miku, it was unlike her to start a conversation.

"Hmm, why did you join?"

"See, this is why I don't talk to you. You always answer my questions with another question"

Aizen chuckled at Miku.

The food came and Aizen finished it while Miku slowly sipped her tea.

"I'm going" declared Miku, looking at the plain wall across the room.

"Allow me to escort you back to your quarters" said Aizen, a small smile appearing on his thick lips. He stood up and followed Miku out of the cafe. They turned right on to a dusty path that would take them to Miku's room.

After 15 minutes or so of walking they reached Miku's quarters, it was a small building, just big enough for one person. There were no other buildings around.

"Why do you choose to live out here all alone Miku?"

"I like being on my own and I don't have to worry about making too much noise"

"What do you do that's noisy" Aizen smirked as he looked at Miku

"Shutup, idiot" Miku scoffed

"Hmm, maybe I should come and visit you some time"

Miku turned to look at Aizen, he stomach tingled slightly, she had never noticed quite how good looking he was.

"You should take those stupid glasses off"

"Why are my glasses stupid?" Aizen chuckled as he replied

"They're just plain glass, what's the point in even wearing them?"

"Oh, so you noticed"

"mhmm" Miku hummed as she walked up to the door of her room "Do you want to come in for some tea"

"please"

Miku opened the door and walked inside, Aizen followed, looking around and taking in his new surroundings. It was quite plain inside, the floors were dark and wooden the walls were a cream colour and there was a double bed and a small table with some mats surrounding it. there was a single door which he assumed lead to the bathroom.

"Sit down, Aizen, I'll go make the tea"

"un" He sat down and watched Miku walk over to the stove, he had decided that today was the day he would make his feelings known. He had always been interested in her, her zanpakto didn't seem like anything special but he had a feeling she was hiding something... he would definitely get it out of her.

Miku stood in front of the stove, watching the water boil when she felt something warm press against her back, she quickly turned around to see Aizen towering over her, he had taken off his glasses and his hair had been pushed back off his face, he smiled down at her.

"Aizen... what are you doing"

he didn't reply, instead he grasped her waist tightly and pulled her even closer, bringing his face down towards hers, she could feel his warm breath on her face. Her breathing hitched as his face got even closer, finally his lips pressed against hers. He kissed her softly at first until she started kissing him back, he then put his hand at the back of her head pulling her deeper into the kiss. She felt something wet and warm trying to part her lips, she complied and Aizens tongue started to explore her mouth, he let out a quiet groan as his hands started to wonder her body.

"Uhh" she groaned softly as she pushed him off of her "The tea" She quickly turned around to turn the stove off, her cheeks flushed red from what had just happened, she could hear Aizen panting softly behind her, he chuckled.

"I completely forgot about the tea"

"Hmmmm" Miku didn't even know what to say, she felt Aizens arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Forget the tea for now, I must be off. Don't go to training tomorrow, meet me here at 7am"

"Ok" Miku didn't even turn around to watch him leave, once she heard the door close she let out a long sigh of relief... _What the hell just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ughhhhhhhh_

It was 6.30 in the morning, Miku had just half an hour before Aizen would be there.

_I better have a bath_

Miku hated to admit it, but she was nervous. Aizen had suddenly kissed her the day before, it was unexpected and she wondered what he wanted with her today. She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head as she headed for the bath, she let the steamy water fill the tub before slowly stepping in.

"mmmm, so warm" she sunk further into the water, after about ten minutes Miku started to drift off, she had completely forgotten about Aizen. after 5 minutes of dozing in the tub she heard 3 loud knocks at the door "Shit" She quickly jumped out the bath and put on a thick white dressing gown "Eughh, he's going to think I'm trying to seduce him"

"Open up Miku, it's 7.01"

"I'm coming, shutup!" She finally reached the door after nearly falling over on the wooden floor "Come in" Miku said quietly, looking at Aizens feet in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

"Hmm, what have here?" She could feel Aizen smirking

"I'm going to get dressed, I'll be 5 minutes" Miku closed the door and turned around to go back to the bathroom to get dressed. She got dressed and went back in to the other room to join Aizen, she sat down next to him.

"So why aren't we at the academy today?" she glanced sideways at him

"we deserve a day off every now and again"

"But we will get in trouble for skipping training"

"Don't worry, I've got all that sorted"

"How?"

"Don't worry about it"

"hmph" Miku looked away feeling annoyed, what was he up to?

"Maybe we should pick up where we left off yesterday" Aizen said, turning towards Miku and bringing his face closer to hers, before she could protest his lips smashed in to hers, he seemed to be a lot more passionate today, he softly shoved her shoulders pushing her on to her back whilst climbing on top of her. He stopped kissing her and lifted his face just above hers.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time" He said breathlessly

"Why do you like me?"

"Who said I liked you?" He smirked

"Well then what the hell are you doing?"

"This" He said as he slowly pressed his lips against hers once more, this time using one of his hands to roam freely around her body, up her top, down her thighs.

Miku was feeling angry at this point but was finding it hard to resist, he definitely knew what he was doing.

_must resist._

"Argh, get off" Miku growled as she pushed Aizen off of her, "You are fucked in the head y'know? I don't get you. You go around acting so sickly sweet but really you're a bastard. You think no one can see through your charade? well I can. I don't trust you" Miku spat

"If you don't trust me, why don't you report me?"

"What's the point? I don't care what you do. Just don't involve me in your shit. If you just want sex then why don't you ask one of those girls who are always ogling you?"

"You're an interesting woman Miku, I'm not interested in those other women"

"hm, whatever" Miku sat up and crossed her arms, feeling angry

"Tell me Miku, what are the powers of your zanpakto?"

"You've already seen them, it's a fire type"

His smile faded "See, now you're lying to me"

Miku glanced sideways at Aizen,

_Just what does he know about me?_

"You've seen it for yourself, so what makes you think I'm lying" Miku looked into Aizens eyes to try and see if he was bluffing or not.

"I saw you, when we first started training, you were doing something weird, you were releasing loads of spiritual pressure and I saw something black getting absorbed in to the ground, and ever since then, it's like a dark presence has been following you"

"You must have been imagining things"

Aizen stared into Miku's eyes, he knew she was hiding something. She was a lot more powerful than she was letting on, the amount of spiritual pressure he felt her release on that day was immense, and it was clouded with something evil, but it appeared she wasn't going to let him in that easily, he was just going to have to be patient to get it out of her.

"mmhmm" Aizen chuckled "I guess you're right, well" He smiled as he slowly stood up "I guess I better get going" He turned around to walk towards the door

"Wait" Miku eyed him suspiciously "Why were you asking me all those questions?"

"Well, I guess you could say I wanted your help with something"

"With what exactly"

"I can't tell you if you don't trust me"

"I can't trust you if you don't tell me"

Aizen slowly walked back over, he placed his thumb and index finger under Miku's chin and lifted her head so that she could look in to his eyes

"If I tell you, you can't say a word... otherwise I'd have to kill you"

Miku's heart skipped a beat, did she even want to know?

"Go on..."

"I want to become king"

"huh?"

"I want to become king, but to do that... I must destroy the soul society"

Miku's eyes widened, she always knew Aizen was a dodgy character, but this?

"And I want to make you my queen. So, you have 2 choices, will you join me? Or will you keep quiet?"

"Uhhh..."

_So when I next update, there will be 2 chapters, it's up to you which one you pick._

_Chapter 3 will be to join Aizen_

_Chapter four will be to keep quiet._

_thanks for reading :)_


	3. Chapter 3, joining Aizen

"So then Miku, what will it be?"

"I want to join you"

Aizen smiled to himself, he felt a strange feeling inside. She must have felt something towards him if she had joined so readily... or maybe he had scared her.

"Are you joining me because you're scared?"

Miku smiled softly, Aizen looked at her confused.

"Aizen, it's you who should fear me" she looked up at him from where she sitting, her smile growing slightly.

"Why should I?" He asked, curious.

"Let me tell you this right now, you shocked me earlier, but you didn't scare me. If I didn't want to join you I wouldn't have, and if I wanted to stop you I could have. Now, answer me this. Why hasn't anyone from the training academy come to look for us today?"

This time Aizen smiled "why should I tell you when you have blatantly lied about your zanpakto? Anyhow, I shall tell you. The power of my zanpakto isn'twater and ice, it's perfect hypnosis"

"Carry on"

"I can mess with all five senses simultaneously, vision, smell, hearing, taste and touch. I've been using corpses, I manipulate them to do what we would do, and because everyone is under my perfect hypnosis, they'll believe whatever I want them to. So currently eveyone is looking at two corpses in the academy and they think they're you and me"

"I always knew you were messed up in the head"

"Now, Miku, I've told you my secret. What's yours?" Aizen was intrigued with this woman, as much as he hated to admit it this was more than a simple interest. He had feelings for Miku, he had never felt this way about anyone. With most people he couldn't have cared less if they dropped dead but with her... he wanted to be in her presence. He couldn't let her know that though, she was too much like him, and if she didn't return his feelings she would be sure to manipulate him like he had done to so many others.

"Well, on that day you saw me releasing spiritual pressure, I was actually sealing it away. People couldn't sense it for some reason but when people were close to me they would start to feel sick, it would overwhelm them. So I sealed most of my spiritual pressure in to the form of a zanpakto, it follows me where ever I go but it's deep underground. There has been no need for me to use it so far. Another reason I sealed it away was because it was corrupting me, when you have that much power, you want to use it on someone"

"Didn't any of the captains ever question you? They have strong spiritual pressure, they must have been able to sense it"

"Nope, even they couldn't feel it, but it affected them just the same"

"So it was off the scale...me and you could conquer many great feats together, my queen" Aizen smirked at Miku, waiting for her reaction.

"So then, Aizen, I'll ask you again. Why do you like me?"

"What makes you think I like you?"

"I can tell, you've let your guard down Sosuke" Miku smirked and stood up, she walked towards Aizen, stopping only inches away from him, he could feel her breath on his face. He felt uncomfortable, was she bluffing? He had never felt this way in his life, how had she suddenly become so intimidating? Was it because he now knew just how cold hearted she was? She was willing to destroy the soul society with him, and for what reason?

Aizen frowned slightly "what are you doing Miku?"

"The same thing you were doing to me earlier" she said as she slowly closed the distance between them. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip, he could feel himself losing control.

"Ahh, Miku" he almost groaned her name, he grabbed her back and pulled her body against his "Don't try and stop me this time" he whispered in to her ear.

_the next chapter for this choice will be cchapter 5, thank you for reading and sorry for the slow updates. _

_Should I do a lemon for this story?_


	4. Chapter 4 keeping quiet

"So then Miku, what will it be?"

"Like I said before, do whatever the hell you want, just don't involve me!" Miku scowled.

Aizen was taken back, he had expected her to say yes, he was sure that she had feelings for him, although he was asking for something that most people would have ran screaming at. Although he hated to admit it, he wasn't just interested in Miku, he had strong feelings for her, something he hadn't experienced before. He didn't want to lose his chances with her because of this. He decided the best course of action would be to try and bluff his way out of it, he could convince her to join him in time.

Aizen chuckled "I was just testing you Miku" he smirked "I just wanted to see how far you would be willing to go for me"

"Why the hell would you think that I would destroy the soul society for you... You're just my friend, a pretty shit one at that"

Aizen didn't like this at all. "Stay here, I'm going to get something. I'll be back in half an hour"

"Okay..." Miku looked at him curiously. Just what was he up to? Did he seriously expect her to believe that was all a lie. Although she wasn't going to admit it, she did have feelings of sort for Aizen. Although she wasn't sure if it was just how good looking he was that made her stomach tingle when they were alone together.

Half an hour passed and Aizen returned, he was concealing something in a paper bag.

"What's that?"

He opened the bag and pulled out a big glass bottle "sakè" he smirked

"Heh? Why did you bring that?"

"So we could look at it... bring some cups and hot water"

Miku stood up and walked over to the stove, she put some water on to heat it up and while she was waiting for it to boil she took out some sake dishes. Once the water had boiled she put it into a bowl and brought it and the sake diahes over to Aizen, he placed the bottle of sake in the hot water to heat up and waited.

"Now then, let's enjoy our day off"

Once the sake had warmed up he poured some out for the both of them. Miku downed hers in one go

"Mmmmm" she groaned, Aizen twitched "I haven't had good sake in ages" she relaxed back in to her seat, she didn'tknow why she felt so comfortable around Aizen, he had just threatened her and told her he wanted to destroy the soul society. But for some reason she felt like he would never lay a finger on her.

"Have some more" Aizen said as he filled up her dish again, they sat there for an hour or so drinking, Aizen took it slowly while Miku was getting through the bottle quickly, he watched her cheeks redden as she got drunk.

"I want you now, Miku" Aizen breathed. She gave him a sidewards glance

*****Lemon*****

"you want to fuck me?" Her voice slurred slightly.

Aizen bit his bottom lip, he wanted her so badly

"Lie on your back"

Miku brought her feet up on to the chair and swiveled round so that she could lie on her back, she wasn't sure why she was doing what he told her to.

Aizen crawled on top of Miku and started kissing her, he pushed his tongue in to her mouth desperately, he grinded his body on top of hers, she could hear him moaning softly. He bbrought his face away from hers "lift your arms up" she complied, he pulled her top off, leaving her in just her bra.

"Such beautiful skin" he said before attacking her neck with his lips and tongue, he slowly slid his tongue down her chest, between her breasts and across her stomach. He stopped and sat up, his knees either side of her body. He pulled off his own top, revealing his toned body, Miku ran her fingers across his chest and stomach, she could feel the muscles twitching beneath them. Aizen reached around her back, lifting her up slightly and undid her bra, sliding it off one arm at a time. He moved down slightly and started to tug at her trousers, pulling them down with her panties, he looked at her body for a while before diving back in.

"Mmm Aizen" Miku groaned as he stroked her most sensitive spot with his tongue, hearing her call his name out encouraged him further, he slowly slid a finger inside her, pumping it in and out while he used his tongue. Miku started to breath heavily, she was saying his name in the most seductive tone and he couldn't get enough of it.

He removed his head from between her legs and his finger and undid his own trousers, they were feeling tight anf uncomfortable. He climbed back on top of her and positioned himself at her entrance, slowly pushing himself in "aa ff Miku" he growled, it felt so good. He started off slow, grinding back and forth, going in as deep as he could, before speeding up. Miku dragged her nails down his back and she groaned, he felt her clamp down on him and couldn't hold back much longer, he pushed his head into the crook of her neck as he game, grabbing the sheets tightly. He stayed there for a few seconds before pulling himself out and slowly lowering himself down next to her.

_next chapter for keeping quiet will be chapter 6, thank you for reading._


End file.
